Caged (BATIM x Disney)
by xdxpreshy
Summary: Bendy has never once been treated right. His home was his cage, a literal one at that. The demon had no words to communicate, he couldn't voice. He was Deformed, and in the new world that isn't accepted. The Ink Demon shouldn't have to suffer, and yet he does. Maybe ToonLand isn't the place where every toon belongs...
1. Chapter 1

A man stands at the bars of a cage, feeding a black inky creature bits of food at a time through the bars. The being is starving, as if it had been left to nearly rot for a long while.

The creature restrains itself from snatching the food from the man, but it is difficult.

"There you go, Bendy," the man smiles as the creature finished off the meat. "You will feel better soon. Much, much better."

The demon titters as it retreats to the end of the cage, laying on top of a bundle of inky messed up blankets. It watches the man through ink covered eyes, slyly as it closes one but keeps the other wide and alert. The man sits outside the cage.

"I promised you I would make you better, and I honor my promises. I will make you a better demon. A better Bendy... It just takes some time."

Bendy finally closes his open eye, sighing silently. Its already shallow breaths grew even shallower, as if the being had no pulse at any given point in time.

Sammy smiles. "You will be ready to roam these ungrateful hall's when you learn to control yourself. I'm sure you will make me proud.''

Bendy slowly raises his head. He then cocks it slowly to the side, as if questioning the man who would soon attempt to train him.

It smiled. It would love to be freed from this box of metal. It knew it was not perfect. And so it now yearned to become the perfect devil darling everyone wanted Bendy to be.

It nodded.

Sammy smiled. "Good boy." He stood up from his spot outside the cage and walks away. "I'll see you... Another time."

Bendy's smile seemed to falter as it wavered. It nodded, and rest it's head on the wooden floor, bundles of blankets warming him up.

He sighed, and fell asleep, his last thought of Sammy walking away and not coming back for days, or perhaps even weeks at a time.

It would be patient.

And even when it was frustrating, he pulled through.

But if there was one of his many flaws, he wished he could pick to be healed...

It would be his will to speak.

Oh, how much he wished to speak!

But maybe there were... Other ways to communicate.

He fell asleep, ink pouring over his face in waves.  
He was calm. Now, as he ascended into slumber, the rugged thoughts erupted on his mind like a tsunami, a killer wave...  
And then, nothing.  
Nothing could break into the demon's conscious.  
And so he slept, waiting for 3 days before the man returned.  
But it was not the man he expected to come...


	2. Chapter 2

Bendy watched as a man approached his cage.

"Hello, Bendy."

The demon let out a croak. He was never given a voice, and this was as close as he had to one.

The demon slowly walked on all four legs to the door to the cage.

The man wore a light blue jacket, an expensive one by the looks of the seam and silver buttons.

"Bendy, do you know who I am?"

The man bent down. The creature shook his head.

"I am your creator."

The demon felt emotions bubble up inside his inky throat. This was the man who had ordered Sammy to lock him up inside this hastily made cage...

Bendy's silver tongue flicked. The man put a shaky hand through the bars, and the demon begrudgingly reached out with gloveless hands, clutching it with strong enthusiasm.

Joey Drew forced a fake smile upon his wrinkled face.

"You want to be perfect, I assume? You are not alone. I don't enjoy keeping you in here. In fact, I would like to know you better..." He took a key out of his jacket's pocket. He held it out for Bendy to see. "... Are you ready to leave this cage? And to go... Outside?"

Bendy released his hand. He stood up on two feet, as Joey stood up. He was eager to leave. What was 'Outside'? He wanted to know so badly...

Joey unlocked the door. It swung open with haste. It was only used once- maybe twice- and that was never for Bendy to leave.

"Let us go, Bendy."

The demon slowly walked out, nearly stumbling. He picked himself up, aquirring balance. He flinched as Joey beckoned him out.

"You can do it."

Bendy felt ink run off his face more, splattering the floorboards with ink splotches.

He gratefully followed the man...

Towards **OUTSIDE**.


	3. Chapter 3

Bendy slowly walked with his "Creator". His claws twitched as the man stopped in front of a door.

"I wanted to give you something." He pulled two white gloves from his pockets. "For you."

Bendy slowly took them within his claws. He tugged them onto his hands. They fit perfectly. They were also very stretchy, so his clawed tips didn't break through them. He smiled. Now he didn't have to look at his disgusting hands...

He croaked once more. Joey didn't smile, yet he did nod his approval. He waved for him to continue walking with him. Bendy walked down the empty halls, towards a hidden door to the outside world.

Bendy breathed in as the door opened, and he was enveloped in gold light. He hissed internally, the light striking him, blinding his eyes.

"It's alright, Bendy. This is the sun."

Bendy stooped to all fours, as he walked out. The sides of the building was surrounded by trees and wild life. Birds tweeted in the treetops, making their nests for Summer.

The demon glanced up at Joey for approval. He nodded in understanding. "Go on."

The creature smiled, still blinking away light spots from his eyes. The sun was very bright, and there were a few fluffy white clouds in the distance.

He lay down on the grass, purring. Joey watched by the door, making sure he would not stray off for humans to see...

The demon rolled around, stretching, and stood back on four limbs. He stood up, standing over the bushes with his towering height. He touched the bush, transfixed by the bright green color.

The demon smiled. It felt free... Though, in the back of its mind it knew it wasn't. It was still being watched by that man who called himself a creator.

Bendy huffed a breath and looked up, seeing the tall trees. They contained lush leaves, and many tangled nests.

Bendy turned to look at Joey. He beckoned him over to him.

"I've got another present for you." He held out a bow tie. "It is made of dried ink. I hope you'll like it."

Bendy gladly took it and placed it on his skin. Joey smiled for the first time at Bendy.

"It makes you look more like a Bendy."

The demon tried taking this as a compliment. He opened his mouth, but of course no words came from his mouth.

Joey raised an eyebrow. "You can't talk. I'd nearly forgotten."

The demon felt ashamed. He secretly wanted to make this man happy, to please him and to show he wasn't just a mistake, a smear on a page! He was the first made from the machine...

Joey beckoned him inside. "It's time for Sammy to teach you."

Teach me? Bendy thought. Teach me what? How to be an ass?

Bendy breathed, and looked at the beautiful, colorful life outside the studio and grudgingly stepped inside, where Sammy stood.

"I'll take it from here, Drew," The man spoke with authority.

The Creator nodded. "Take it away."

Joey brushed Sammy's shoulder as he walked off.

Sammy waited for him to turn the corner. He glanced at Bendy.

"Are you ready?"

The ink being nodded, uncertain as to how this would go.

Sammy smiled. "Follow me..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Sammy ushered Bendy past his cage and towards an office with a table stacked with papers.

"The Lighter Side of Hell" Was placed in a frame above the door. This was Sammy's office.

"We're going to work on giving you a voice," he muttered. The ink demon did not hear as Bendy sat down on the floor, looking around in amazement. Pictures of his cartoon model- Joey's model, that is- was painted around everywhere on posters, his name on several records, and even as a cardboard cutout.

He glanced at his own body. With the 'presents' Joey had given him, he now bore a slight resemblance towards the kid-friendly demon which was pasted everywhere, even as a Bendy clock near the ceiling. He smiled sadly as he watched the tiny legs and arms move from side to side joyfully, an eternal smile placed on its face.

The demon's horns twitched as he stared at the man in front of him.

"I want you to try and speak."

Bendy gave him a look as if this man was insane. Didn't he already know Bendy could not speak? He shrugged. He opened his mouth, and out came a moan. He grimaced. He let out a grunt and growled in frustration.

"You can make noise, like a mute human," he said. "It's interesting. You have ribs that poke through your skin- if it's even that... May I?" His hand hovered over Bendy's stomach. He shivered as Sammy felt his skin.

"Hmm..." Sammy withdrew his hand. "You're temperature is like a humans, too. Strange... I mean, who knew that you would be so human-like?"

Bendy didn't know if this was a bad thing. Was it bad to be so humane? He didn't even know what he was. Perhaps he wasn't a cartoon- but he couldn't be a real human.

He was a...

DEMON.

Ink began to drip from his face as he felt pain shred through his head. He stood up, and towered over Sammy.

The human stood up. "Bendy-"

The being smiled through the pain. He placed his hands on Sammy's shoulders and tightened his grip, only to release him.

I smiled for him, Bendy thought. What the hell is wrong with me...?

He stepped away, as he bumped into the wall. Sammy approached him.

"What is wrong with you...?" he asked.

Bendy felt the pain ebb at his strength as he fell into the humans arms.

He blanked out, feeling the human struggle to keep him up.

"JOEY!" Sammy yelled out. Bendy's eyes fluttered closed as he grunted, his ink running over his gloves from his arms and from his chin to his bow tie.

Joey came running in, panting, put of breath. He helped pick Bendy up under one armpit.

"Damn it..." Joey said as they sat him down on a cushion chair. He was still out of breath. He figured something bad would happen...

The ink demon let out a whisper as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

He finally fell asleep from the pain, and he slumped deeper into the cushions.

Joey and Sammy glanced at each other. "What happened?"

Sammy tugged on his collar, which was now stained with the ink demon's substance.

"He was looking around the room. Admiring it all of him, you know? And then... When I tried to see how much noise he could make... He made a face. That expression- that was one of pain. And of realization."

Joey's eyes wrinkled. "And did you do anything else to him?" His voice screamed accusation.

"I told him how humane his body is like. But nothing else."

They both peered at the demon. The pain was gone from his face. It amazed them to see how at bay the creature was.

Joey thought for a moment. "Put him in your cot. And watch him. Call for me immediately if he wakes up."

Sammy nodded. "Of course." He looked down at Bendy. A trail of grey drool was rolling out of his mouth. He didn't look cute, but he really looked like he was intelligent and that he was as humane as any of them...

He beckoned for help from Joey as they worked together to place him on top of Sammy's cot. Bendy let out a whimper as they were doing so, and he sighed.

"Now he mucks up my clothes..." Joey sighed as well.

Bendy's face looked hollowed out as the Joey gently wiped the ink away from his one eye curiously.

It was a half-way open pie cut eye.

"He is a cartoon..." Joey breathed. Sammy sighed.

"He seems to be much more than what we had originally thought, Drew."

"I know," he snapped.

"And we locked him away for his looks, right?"

Joey glared at him. "It was a poor move on my part. Respect that."

Sammy looked at the ink demon guiltily. "He is just like us..."

Joey sighed. "Yes."

"...What have we done?"


	5. Chapter 5

Bendy jerked awake. He let out a groan as he noticed a blanket was covering him. It was a cheaper blanket, and it smelled strongly of cologne.

He pulled it off, and noticed how clear everything looked. He bent his head down, and the ink began to bubble up, and slowly drip.

"Hello, Sunshine."

Bendy cocked his head. The man had been watching him, sitting in a rocking chair with a clipboard in his hands, writing down notes for songs.

Bendy slipped out of the cot and felt that his knees were weak. He grabbed the edge of the desk to maintain his balance.

Sammy stood and set the clipboard down.

"You good there, Bendy?"

The demon inhaled a sharp intake of breath. He nodded, his balance maintained. He groaned, and slowly he stood to his staggering height.

"...You hungry again?"

Bendy looked at him in surprise. Why was the human so nice to him now? He had once been slapped across the face for growling at him, but that was out of the fear of the demon. Sammy knew that those claws were capable of- just by the looks- that they could deal much damage.

The demon shyly nodded. Of course, Bendy now had a high tolerance with being hungry. Some times he had waited a total of two weeks to be fed. He had been tossed into the cage, being hand fed for God knew how long...

Sammy smiled. "Thought you might be." he waved him forward. Bendy slowly advanced.

"We need to tell Joey you're up," Sammy spoke softly. Bendy grins. "And then you can eat."

Of course he needs to know every detail, now that he has begun to care...

The ink demon follows him. He thought about what Sammy had told him four days ago.

"You will be ready to roam these ungrateful Hall's when you learn to control it. I'm sure you will make me proud.''

Control what?

Make him proud...?

Bendy's heart nearly came to a stop. He continued walking, and noticed the posters that were pasted in the walls, and not just Sammy's office. The demon's mouth twitched as he flexed his hand. He had stained the gloves already, and he now had to be reminded of how disgusting and imperfect his problem was...

They arrived at Joey's office. Sammy stepped aside to allow Bendy to reach out for the handle.

"Bendy, knock," Sammy whispered. The demon shrugged and knocked twice. A muffled voice said,

"Come in."

Bendy fumbled with the brass door knob, and when he finally got it and the door turned outwards, it made Bendy grin at his accomplishment.

Joey's face was straight as Bendy shyly walked in.

"Do sit down."

The demon obliged and sat on a wooden oak chair.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

The demon nodded. He opened his mouth a tiny bit and sighed without making any noise whatsoever. His shoulders sagged as he relaxed. Joey studied the demon, noticing just how humane the demon acted. When he had ordered Sammy to shove Bendy inside that cage... His creation must had felt such hate radiate from both men's actions...

The demon sat up straight as the Creator pulled out a piece of paper and an inkwell.

"Do you want to learn how to speak?"

Bendy felt excitement dash through him as he nodded, eyes studying the inkwell and the paper.

Joey took the inkwell and dipped it in the ink. He began to write down a total of 26 letters from A to Z.

"This is the alphabet," Joey explained. "You can write through this..." He drew a circle. "Or you could draw. Really, it's up to you. If you need to communicate, then use this pad to write. Would you like to try?"

Bendy eagerly nodded. He edged out of his seat and grabbed the pad and inkwell, his hand trying to hold the ink pen. He held it steadily and dipped the pen into the ink as he scratched put his name on the front of it in basically chicken scratch.

He held it up for Joey to see, eager to please his Creator.

Joey nodded. "Practice."

Bendy stood up and looked around the room at a Bendy poster. The demon sat down in front of it, looking up as he drew a crude picture with some similarity to the friendly demon. After messing up on the eyes, the demon slowly painted ink running over the friendly demon's eyes, dripping it down to cover most of the face, much like his own. He held it up for Joey to see and the man's brows furrowed.

He tapped his chin. "That isn't what the Devil Darling looks like."

Bendy felt his heart shatter fast. It's face now looked like Bendy's... So why was it that Joey was declining his being a Bendy? He was the Bendy... The one and only! Sure, he was messed up, but that didn't really matter...

Right?

The ink demon gently blew on the picture, still hurt but still proud of his masterpiece. He let the inked drawing dry in his lap as Joey watched him.

"Bendy?"

The demon glanced at him expectantly.

"The fact that you are a demon, and for the fact that you looked hellish when you were born... There were reasons for you to be locked away. And now I regret it. Though you do not bare much resemblance, I am planning on creating another toon. One so you do not get lonely."

Bendy immediately perked up as he smiled.

"I thought you might like that," he muttered. Bendy hopped up off the floor as he drew a clock on the pad, and shoved it in Joey's face, bounce in the demon's step.

"Eager, are you?" Joey chuckled.

"I have the perfect buddy for you. His name will be Boris the Wolf. It's the least I can do for hurting you."

Bendy smiled. He was going to have a friend... A wolf friend! Though he did not know what a wolf was Bendy was still happy and excited to get one.

On the pad he wrote one thing.

Thank you, Bendy wrote to the best of his ability.

Joey smiled. "You're welcome."


End file.
